Someone to call A Dad
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Jounouchi made an excuse to take Seto away from Yami.


Someone To Call A Dad

* * *

"No, Seto, you know that I have to let you go,"

Kaiba Seto watched Yami turn away from him, about to leave his study. "I don't want to! I didn't know it would turn out like this!"

Yami turned around, and let Seto see the tears streaming down his face. "You don't want to, but we have to. Seto, we don't have control over these things."

"Yes, yes we do!" Seto came out from behind his desk. "If I hadn't gotten into-"

"Into what, Seto? Into what?" Yami cut him off. "This is what you get, Seto, when you have other filthy rich bachelors as friends."

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You _had_ a choice, Seto, you really did," he said, approaching Seto, and held one side of Seto's face. Seto put his hand over Yami's, and inhaled its vanilla scent. "It's just that your rich, play boy, daring attitude got the best of you,"

Seto held him close, letting Yami feel his moist breath on his neck. "We belong to each other, Yami. We're perfect…I love you so, so, very much. I'm so sorry, Yami. Really, I truly am,"

"I never really got angry at you. I love you. But you know what we have to do, Seto," said Yami, falling into Seto's arms as the both of them sank to the carpeted floor, and cried his heart out.

"You do know that Father would kill to get us married,"

"I know, Seto," said Yami. He was having difficulty speaking. "But we're making the right choice." He stood up with shaking knees.

Seto stood up as well. "No, Yami, you're making the right choice." Seto took his handkerchief and wiped Yami's tears away. "You're making the right choice for our lives. But you're making the wrong choice for our hearts."

"It has to be done, Seto, for time cannot be turned back."

* * *

"Uncle Yami is coming?!" a nine year old chocolate eyed brunette stared at her father behind the desk in disbelief. "You're kidding me, Papa!"

"Oh, I am not joking, young lady," said Seto, fixing his eyeglasses, and setting his paperwork aside. "Now, we, only the two of us will meet him at the airport with his fiancée, since your mother, who is not really in good terms with your uncle, will stay behind," he walked over from behind the his desk to his closet and took his coat and put it on.

"Yeah, I know about him and Mama not getting along very well," she said, watching her father dress up. "Mama won't tell me,"

"Well," said Seto, going back to his desk to arrange the papers he had been working on, and put them in his suitcase. "Maybe it is because you're too young to know," Seto explained. "Now, Shizuka, take your scarf and we're leaving,"

"Hai," she took the white scarf from the secretary behind her, and followed Seto out the door. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That Yami's coming?" Seto pushed the down elevator button. "I didn't want your mom to know."

"I think that's a good enough reason," they walked in the elevator and she pushed the button down to the ground floor, where Isono was waiting in the limo. "Ne, Papa, did Mama and Uncle Yami have a fight before? When they were young? Before me?"

Seto didn't want to answer. Shizuka had to hear it from Jounouchi himself. (1) "Y-yeah, I guess they did," the elevator doors opened, and the people they passed all bowed at the sight of them, greeting them a good afternoon. "Isono," Seto called his attention as they exited Kaiba Corp. "Get us to Domino International Airport, now,"

"Wakarimashita," he opened the car door for them, and let them get in, before getting in the car himself. "May I ask, Sir, who are we-"

"Mutou Yami," he spoke even before Isono could finish his question.

"Souka," was all the Isono said. He knew what had happened between Yami, Seto and Jounouchi. He just didn't imagine that Seto would let Yami step onto Japanese land after what had happened the last time Yami came for a visit.

"_Why is he here?!" Jounouchi demanded. "Who said he can walk on the estates?!" _

_Isono didn't know what to answer him. Yami was indeed in the mansion and he was waiting in the living room for Seto. "The late Master Gouzaburou allowed Sir Mutou-"_

"_Well Seto's father is dead, and I am the one here in this house. I want him out of here at once!" Jounouchi yelled at him, "I don't want him here ever again. I don't care if he doesn't have somewhere to sleep! Keep him out!" _

"_No one is keeping Yami out of this mansion," Seto entered the room, startling Isono and making him bow down at once. "Isono, you are dismissed." _

"_Hai," Isono left the room, but stayed by the door to listen to the conversation. _

"_You're keeping Yami out?" he heard Seto speak first. "Heh. You're the one who should be kept out of this mansion, Jounouchi," Isono's eyes widened. Seto didn't use his first name. When Shizuka was around, Seto would call Jounouchi by his first name, but when they were alone, it was as if they were mortal enemies. "Remember, Jounouchi, you only live under my roof because I got you knocked up and I'm taking responsibility for it. Yami definitely would not have let me punch you square in the gut so that you would miscarry. But I'm not scared of facing my responsibilities, not like you." _

_Jounouchi didn't answer, but shot Seto an angry look. _

"_You wanted to escape your father, did you not? And you didn't want to work to keep him and yourself alive."_

"_I worked my ass off four jobs to keep myself alive! Those four jobs weren't even good enough for the both of us!" _

"_So you decided to come to Bakura?" _

"_He and Otogi invited Honda and me for a drink with you!" _

"_And did you realize that you were the only low class in the group?" _

"_Of course I knew!" _

"_Then why did you not decline the offer?" _

"_Why would I?" _

"_You were with the richest kids in Japan besides myself and an upper middle class Engineering student! And you were a waiter!" Seto's voice rose. _

"_And why would I take that into consideration?" _

"_I dunno, so that other losers like you would envy you that you hung out with a college student and two rich play boy bachelors and a rich taken one? I admit that I was half-drunk that night Jounouchi, but I was sober enough to realize that you were already commencing what you were planning something from the start! You don't think I noticed you flirting? Why did you think I was with Bakura all night?"_

"_Because you two were close, I suppose," _

"_Don't you play dumb with me, Jounouchi." Seto's tone had become even stricter. "And I am also not afraid to admit that this was partly my fault. If my pride didn't get in the way, I wouldn't have done what drunk Honda and Otogi dared me to do. You did what you wanted. You blindfolded me, and had me fuck you, and then I knocked you up. Believe me, fucking an anonymous slut while drunk is not a fun experience." Seto paused. Jounouchi was silent._

"_What is it in him that you love so much?!" _

"_Everything you don't have." _

"_Oh? And would you mind telling me those?" _

"_Truthful, humble, honest, polite, generous, loyal, loving, forgiving, caring, patient, courteous, hardworking and persevere, and because of him as a person, and because he loves me for me. Not like you, who only wanted the rich life to get away from the life you lived with your bastard father. Now, you tell me, why did you decide to take me away from the person I love?" _

_Jounouchi couldn't answer that one right away, not like how Seto answered his question. _

"_I thought so. I'd take Shizuka and choose Yami over you anytime, Jounouchi. Read my lips, Jounouchi, I _love_ Yami. And even after nine years of living with each other, I still don't love you, and I never will. Keep that burned onto your head." Seto opened the door, and found Isono sitting by the hinges of the expensive, carved wooden doors. Seto closed them. "Isono, never tell Shizuka anything about this." _

_Isono looked up at him. "I'd never, Sir," he answered calmly. _

"_Thank you." Isono watched him walk away. _

Isono let the car slow down as they entered the parking lot of Domino International Airport. "Seto-sama, will you be waiting here until Yami-sama informs you of his arrival?" he asked

"Yes. Keep the engine running, Isono," answered Seto, looking over to his daughter who had just pocketed her phone.

"Papa, where will Uncle Yami be coming from?" Shizuka asked, looking up at him. "Last time you said he came from Egypt,"

"He did come from Egypt last time, but that was only a visit to Egypt, and he also was only visiting Japan when he came here the last time as well," Seto explained. "Now he's coming from America,"

"Oh, I see," she thought for a moment. "Will there come a time when _we _are the ones who're going to visit Uncle Yami, Papa?"

Seto sighed. "You know that will never happen, Shizuka, but it will, in time," Just then, Seto's phone buzzed, and Yami's name in kanji flashed on Seto's LCD screen. "Where are you? Shizuka and I will be there in five minutes." He kept the phone, and Isono opened the door for them to step out.

In the moments that Seto and Shizuka made their way to the arrivals, Seto thought about what Jounouchi would do if he found out that Yami was in Japan again. In his opinion, Jounouchi should not be mad at Yami. It was supposed to be Yami who should be mad at him. Besides, Jounouchi was the one who made an incentive that pushed Yami away.

"Seto!" Seto snapped out of his trance, and saw that Yami had dropped his hand-carried bag, left his luggage behind him, and came running to him with a smile on his face.

"Yami," a smile graced Seto's face, and welcomed Yami into his arms. "I missed you," and gently let go of him only a little over a few milliseconds. "Hisashiburi," (2)

"Un, hisashiburi, Seto," Yami looked up at him, and a few men in a butler's suits and a white haired man in slate gray trench coat came into view behind him. "Hisashiburi, Shizuka-chan!"

"Uncle Yami!" Shizuka threw her arms around him, the moment Yami knelt to her level. "I missed you!"

Yami held her just a little bit tighter. "Oh, I missed you, too, Shizuka-chan," he let her go, "Come, I have presents for you, come," he took Shizuka's and crossed the road to the parking lot, where he immediately saw Isono, and the black, shiny limousine.

The white haired man approached Seto, and stopped in his steps before him. "So you're Yami's fiancée, Bakura?"

"Trust me, we're only marrying each other so the money will stay in the family," said Bakura, watching Seto walk away, and he went after him, leaving the butlers with their luggage. "Like every single marriage in his and my family,"

"No love at all?"

"No. We love each other as friends, Seto, but we're not in love with each other," he explained. "And that's what's let us decide that we had to do this, because we couldn't let the family fortune get out; but we're nearing thirty, Seto, and we need someone to share our private lives with. We're not getting any younger,"

"Believe me, Bakura, right now, the person I'm sharing my life with is not exactly who I had in mind,"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"And he loves Shizuka as if she were his own,"

Seto didn't respond. How he wished Shizuka were his and Yami's. But it would also would have been great if they had a little boy.

"_I know what we should name our little boy!" Yami had suddenly brought up the subject of babies while they were doing homework for a little study date they had planned. Seto was his senpai, and was to graduate this year, while he had another year to go. "Yuugi!" _

_Seto had drawn a long slant line through his math solutions in shock. "Little boy? Yami-"_

"_I know, I know," Yami dropped his pencil and moved over to Seto, letting himself in Seto's arms. "I would just love having a lot of children with you," Yami looked up at him, and saw that Seto had a mischievous smile painted on his face. "Eeeeewwww!" Yami quickly wriggled out of Seto's arms and moved to the other side of the sofa. "Kaiba Seto you are such a pervert!" he shrieked, and Seto started to crawl towards him with that evil smile. "I'm a minor I tell you! A minor! I still have six months! And you've just become legal! Legal for three days!"_

"_Come on, just one ki-"_

"_KAIBA-SAMA!!!" Yami ran out the door, screaming for Seto's father. _

"_H-hey!" Seto ran after him laughing, and they didn't even get to put on their slippers. What could his father say when he saw his son and his son's lover running around the house in socks? _

"_What is-" Yami hid behind the older Kaiba. "Seto?" _

"_What?" _

"_Why is Yami running around the house in socks?" asked Gouzaburou. _

"_Because-"_

"_Because he was trying to molest me," said Yami in mock anger, smiling, then throwing a raspberry at Seto. _

"_Seto, have a little patience; you'll have a lot of time to do that when you decide to tie the knot," Gouzaburou laughed as he walked away._

"_What?!" Yami screeched. _

"_I'll be sure to do that every night," Seto smirked. _

"_Oh, and Yami," Gouzaburou turned around. _

"_Yes, sir?" _

"_Start calling me father, ok? You'll get married the minute you turn 20," he chuckled and walked away. _

"_You're in big trouble," _

"_I so hate you right now." _

"Yuugi…"

"I beg your pardon?" Bakura asked him, confused. "Who's Yuugi?"

Seto sighed as both he and Bakura stepped onto the parking lot. "Yami wanted to name our little boy Yuugi,"

"I see," he said, turning back to look at the butlers who carried their luggage. "If ever our parents ask for a grandkid, artificial insemination, and I'll name the kid after you."

"Thanks, Bakura," they stopped by the limo. "Take care of Yami for me,"

"Anything for you, bud. We've been friends since high school,"

"Don't get too sentimental," Seto laughed. "Get in the car, Bakura,"

* * *

"It's been a really, really, long time, Shizuka," said Yami, putting his arm around her shoulders, and inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers the wind carried from the garden. It was great to be back in the mansion, though it was frightening at the same time. Jounouchi might make his presence in the mansion a scandal. A _Kaiba Seto lets ex-lover in estate _flashed in red, bold letters flashed in his mind. How terrifying.

Shizuka looked up at him. "Uncle Yami, I have a question for you,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you marrying Bakura-san?"

"Well, it's because when you love your family, you have make sacrifices,"

"Oh, I see," Shizuka thought for a second. "I have another question!"

"What might that be?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before Bakura-san?"

Yami smiled. She didn't know. "I did, Shizuka-chan, I did,"

"What happened?"

Yami brushed Shizuka's bangs from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "We decided to call it off,"

"Why?"

Tears started to stream down Yami's face. "So that you may have someone to call Papa, Shizuka,"

* * *

(1) Jounouchi – I used jounouchi because Seto didn't really marry him when Seto knocked him up. The get together was just a sham. I was going to use katsuya, but then again…

(2) Long time no see

* * *

please review.


End file.
